Velký den
by Katlyn.Catherine
Summary: Krátká jednorázovka na téma svatba George W. a Angeliny J.


Stál u oltáře. Nervózně si poupravil oblek. Lehce se usmál na Leeho Jordana, který stál vedle něho se širokým a povzbudivým úsměvem na tváři. Na druhé straně stála štíhlá a vysoká blonďatá dívka ve světle modrých šatech. Mile se na něj usmála a pak zamířila pohledem na konec uličky.

Opět si upravil kravatu. V tu chvíli se ozval svatební pochod. Pomalu se otočil a pohlédl na dívku, která stála na konci uličky. Své černé vlasy po ramena měla upevněné do drdolu a na sobě měla dlouhé bílé šaty bez ramínek. Musel říci, že vypadá jako anděl. Široce se usmál.

Pomalu začala kráčet uličkou. Koutkem oka uviděl svou matku, která si otírala slzy radosti. Cestou k němu rozdávala úsměvy na všechny strany.

Došla k němu. Obdařila ho širokým úsměvem. Chytl ji za ruce. Láskyplně se na ni usmál. Chvíli se na sebe jen dívali. V tom se ozvalo zatroubení do kapesníku, jeho matka. Lehce se ušklíbl a přesunul svou pozornost k oddávajícímu, který čekal, až si snoubenci uvědomí, že tam stojí.

„Milý svatebčané," začal, když konečně získal jejich pozornost, „sešli jsme se tu dnes při vzácné příležitosti, abychom oslavili svazek dvou duší. A to zde přítomné Angeliny Johnson a George Weasleyho."

George se usmál na Angelinu a pak vrátil svou pozornost k oddávajícímu. Ten se na něj usmál a pokračoval: „Dnes prožíváte velmi významný okamžik, který se nesmazatelně zapíše do Vašich myslí a srdcí. Od této chvíle se spolu budete radovat i soužit, plakat a smát se, starat se i veselit. Všechny tyto pocity přináší život a nastavuje je manželské zkoušce. V takových okamžicích poznáte sílu opravdové lásky."

George se koutkem oka se podíval na všechny hosty. Musel se usmát. Byla tu celá jeho rodina. V tu chvíli ho zabolelo u srdce. Nebyla tu jeho celá rodina. Ne, teď na to nemůže myslet. Lehce zatřásl hlavou a opět zaměřil pozornost na Angelinu a oddávajícího.

„A proto se tě ptám, Georgi Weasley, bereš si za ženu zde přítomnu Angelinu Johnson?" zeptal se ho oddávající.

„Ano," odpověděl s úsměvem a láskyplně se podíval na Angelinu.

„A ty Angelino, bereš si zde přítomného George Weasleyho?"

„Ano," odpověděla a v jejím hlase bylo slyšet mnoho lásky.

„Vyměňte si prstýnky."

George se otočil na Leeho, který mu podal jeho prstýnek. Děkovně se na něj usmál. Pak se podíval na Angelinu a opatrně jí ho nasadil. Ona mu nasadila svůj. Usmál se na ni.

„Můžeš políbit nevěstu," řekl mu oddávající.

George se k ní naklonil a láskyplně ji políbil. Celý sál nadšeně vykřikl a začal tleskat. Vzdáleně si uvědomil, že oddávající je prohlásil za manžele.

Angelina ho chytila pevně za ruku a společně se otočili k davu, který již pomalu vstával ze židlí a chystal se jim pogratulovat ke svatbě. George to vnímal jen vzdáleně. Každý mu pogratuloval, vlepil polibek na tvář a popřál mnoho štěstí. V tu chvíli si říkal, proč jen pozvali tolik štěstí.

Jako další si uvědomoval, že se přesunuli k hostině, a že to byla hostina. Trochu podezříval Harryho, že jim na to i přes Georgovo odmítání přispěl. Láskyplně se s Angelinou navzájem nakrmili, a že to bylo vtipné, že se chvíli všichni smáli hodnou chvíli, a to hlavně přispěním George a jeho žertíků.

První manželský tanec si velmi užil. Pevně držel Angelinu po celou dobu valčíku a koutkem oka viděl o kousek dál tančit Harryho s Ginny. _Chudák Ginny,_ řekl si hned v duchu. Ne, že by Harry byl příliš příšerný tanečník, ale žádné eso to taky nebylo.

Než si uvědomil, bylo po svatbě. Hosté se pomalu začali rozcházet, ale většina z nich tančila ještě na parketě. On sám stál venku na balkóně a díval se na oblohu. V ruce držel skleničku šampaňského a pomalu z ní upíjel.

_No a je to tu, jsem ženatý. A ty tu nejsi,_ tiše si povzdychl a pozoroval oblohu. V oku se mu objevila malá slza. _Ale vím, že bys mi to přál. Že bys pronesl pár vtipů na téma manželský život, o tom jak teď budu v chomoutu. Jo, a stále pokračuji v našich obchodech. Ron mi pomáhá, ale není to ono._

Podíval se na sklenku a kopl jí do sebe. Položil ji vedle sebe na zem. Lehce otřásl zimou, jelikož už začínalo mrznout. Přece už byl říjen. Nechal slzu stéct po tváři. V tom ho najednou objaly ženské paže.

„Vím, že ti chybí," zašeptala mu Angelina do ucha. „Ale vím, že kdyby tu byl, přál by ti to. Byl by na tebe hrdý."

Ohlédl se na ni a usmál se. „Jak to, že vždycky víš, co říct?"

„Protože jsem tvoje žena," odpověděla mu a políbila ho.

„Miluji tě," zašeptal jí do vlasu, když ho objala.

„Taky tě miluji," uslyšel tichou odpověď. Usmál se na ni a pak spolu vrátili na jejich svatební hostinu.

* * *

**Komentíky potěší. :)**


End file.
